The invention relates generally to the field of signs. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of self-supporting signs such as those used in retail and corporate environments.
The prior art includes, for example, signs 10, 20 such as those shown in FIGS. 1 through 2b. While presumably sufficient for their intended purpose, the prior art signs 10, 20 suffer from various shortcomings. For example, the sign 10 requires use of a support 12 coupled to a base 11, and printed material 13 cannot stand on its own; it must be inserted in the support 12 (shown by arrow 15). The sign 20 can stand without having a separable base. However, to use the sign 20, the sign must first be folded about fold lines 21, 22, 23, and lower portions 24a, 24b must be coupled together (e.g., using adhesive, by mating tab 25a to slot 25b, et cetera). Further, because of its configuration, relatively large amounts of material may be required to construct the sign 20.